1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance changes in accordance with change of its operation mode.
The present invention further relates to an information processing system which runs a program supplied from an external portable memory means such as an IC card as well as a program installed therein.
Still further, the present invention relates to an information processing system which performs an inquiry and communication with a centralized information center via a communication line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First of all, a display of an information processing system is becoming important as its function advances. A light emitting diode (LED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been used for various displays. Among them is a tape travelling condition display in a cassette tape or a door open/close condition indicator of an automotive vehicle. However, the purpose of using such displays is chiefly realizing easy monitor without forcing an operator to change his/her position. In other word, a conventional display was not intended to apply to an advanced and multi-functioned apparatus which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance changes frequently in accordance with change of the operation mode.
Secondly, compatibility with external memory means is also important in expanding capability of an information processing system. In order to ensure the compatibility with the external memory means, one should be solved is a problem that an extraction of an external portable memory means from the information processing system may cause run away phenomenon.
Thirdly, effective use of the centralized data base will be very important in the future inquiry and communication system. In fact, recent development of information processing technologies has already realized banking systems, captain systems, personal computer systems etc. In view of recent rapid increase of communication terminals and data bases, the way of printing out resultant inquiry information would be a key for success in a future to effectively utilize the data base.
Accordingly, the present invention has a purpose, in view of above-described problems or disadvantages, to provide a novel information processing apparatus capable of displaying an appearance change of the apparatus as graphic data in accordance with change of operation modes.
In order to accomplish above purpose, a first aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information processing device which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance is changed in accordance with change of operation mode; a memory means for memorizing said operation modes in the form of graphic data, so that each graphic data represents an appearance of said information processing device in each operation mode; and a display means for reading out a graphic data, corresponding to an operation mode of the information processing device, from said memory means and displaying it on a display screen thereof.
Furthermore, a second aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information processing device which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance is changed in accordance with change of operation mode; a memory means for memorizing said operation modes in the form of a combination of divided graphic data, so that a combined graphic data represents an appearance of said information processing device in each operation mode; and a display means for reading out a set of graphic data, corresponding to an operation mode of the information processing device, from said memory means and displaying a composite image on a display screen thereof.
And, a third aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information processing device which has a plurality of operation modes and whose appearance is changed in accordance with change of operation mode; a memory means for memorizing said operation modes in the form of graphic data, so that each graphic data represents an appearance of said information processing device in each operation mode; said graphic data being memorized in an external character memory region independent of a character code memory region of said memory means; and a display means for reading out a graphic data, corresponding to an operation mode of the information processing device, from said memory means and displaying it on a display screen thereof.
Moreover, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information processing device having a plurality of operation modes; a key means for selecting a specific function of said operation modes; a display means for displaying a screen image; a first memory means, including a character code memory region and an external character memory region, for memorizing a graphic data relating to said specific function in said external character memory region; a second memory means for memorizing as graphic data representing a function frame corresponding to said key; and a control means for composing a display image by combining graphic data stored in said first and second memory means and displaying a composite image on a display screen of said display means at a position adjacent to said key means.
Furthermore, the present invention has a purpose to prevent an information processing system from causing run away phenomenon when an external portable memory is extracted from the apparatus.
In order to accomplish this purpose, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: a memory means for memorizing an initial condition of an information processing device; a portable memory means for memorizing an application program or data; an administration means for generating a detection signal when said portable memory means is extracted from said information processing device; and a control means for preventing said information processing device from running the program memorized in said portable memory and causing said information processing device to return to the initial condition, when said administration means generates said detection signal.
Yet further, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides ann information processing system comprising: an information processing device capable of running an operating program supplied from an external portable memory means; a memory means for memorizing an ID of said external portable memory; and a control means for checking whether or not an ID of an external portable memory newly inserted into the information processing device is identical with the latest ID memorized in said memory means and, if said IDs are identical with each other, allowing already memorized operation data relating to said external memory means to being dealt with as valid data.
Still further, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information processing device capable of running an operating program supplied form an external portable memory means; a memory means for memorizing an ID of said external portable memory; and a control means for checking whether or not an ID of an external portable memory newly inserted into the information processing device is identical with the latest ID memorized in said memory means and, if said IDs are not identical with each other, prohibiting already memorized operation data relating to said external memory means to be dealt with as valid data.
Yet further, the present invention has a purpose to effectively perform an inquiry and communication operation.
In order to accomplish this purpose, an eighth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information retrieval means for retrieving, via a communication line, a data base stored in an information center; a display means for displaying resultant data as inquiry information; an operation means for requesting a printout of said inquiry information displayed on said display means; a memory means for memorizing the inquiry information specified by said operation means; and a record means for printing out said inquiry information stored in said memory means at a time after the communication line is disconnected.
Also, a ninth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information retrieval means for retrieving, via a communication line, a data base stored in an information center; an operation means for reserving an automatic printout of resultant inquiry information obtained by said information retrieval means; and a memory means for successively memorizing said inquiry information in response to a reservation by said operation means.
Still further, a tenth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an information retrieval means for retrieving, via a communication line, a data base stored in an information center; a display means for displaying resultant data as inquiry information; a memory means for memorizing the inquiry information displayed by said display means; and a record means for printing out a plurality of inquiry information stored in said memory means on a record medium so that recording areas of said plurality of inquiry information are arrayed along a main scanning direction.
Moreover, an eleventh aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an operation means for acquiring retrieval information in accordance with a given service menu; an information retrieval means for retrieving, via a communication line, a data base stored in an information center; a memory means for memorizing resultant information as inquiry information; and a record means for printing out said inquiry information separately in accordance with said service menu.
And further, a twelfth aspect of the present invention provides an information processing system comprising: an operation means for acquiring retrieval information in accordance with a given service menu; an information retrieval means for retrieving, via a communication line, a data base stored in an information center; a display means for displaying resultant data as inquiry information; a memory means for memorizing said inquiry information displayed on said display means together with header information including at least a service name; and a record means for printing out said inquiry information recorded in said memory means together with said header information.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.